


Like a True Puzzle

by deathmaidenselena (electric_stydiax)



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [4]
Category: Barrisco - freeform - Fandom, The Flash - All Media Types, flashvibe - freeform
Genre: Literally Cisco actually is such a star lover, M/M, Multi, oblivious babes, proposal AU., snuggly babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/deathmaidenselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up from Day 2+ lil bit of Day 3, the DJ and his love are moving forward at light speed. Still clueless in some aspects, but definitely forward. Ties into Day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a True Puzzle

Fake Dating AU (actually married oops)   
(Pre-DM AU; Post-Only Us and D&D)

having to SHARE A LIVING SPACE FOR ARBITRARY FIC REASONS. having to see eachother in their pajamas first thing in the morning, messy haired, drowsy eyed and soft faced. going from “you can have the bathroom first” to brushing their teeth beside eachother and feeling like this closeness has always existed (at the same time, painfully aware that it won’t always).

Cisco only knew numbness before meeting Barry, only knowing the feeling of being alive when he dealt with his music, the concerts. When Barry moved in a few months after the trancident (coined by Barry, making Cisco feel fuzzy and mortified), he never told anyone he was dating and neither did Barry. It never occured to either of them that anyone even noticed or wondered, because they were so wrapped up in their separate lives and work that it became overlooked. Until Christmas was a few weeks away, and both parties were in pursuit of gifts.

Iris came over with Grandma Esther’s eggnog and cookies when she sees the velvet box in the kitchen. “Who’s the box for Bear?” Cisco jumped up abut a foot, startled he walked out from the tiny bathroom he shared with Barry, who was nowhere to be found. “Did Barry just disappear? Cisco, do you know where he went?” “ Nope, sorry Iris. I'll call when he comes back ok?” Iris nods, leaves the nog and cookies on the counter , heading back to her house. Cisco locks the door, and gives a sigh of relief. Fortunately, Iris didn't open the box and only saw it. The box needed a better hiding place, he concluded so with wrapping paper and some flowers the box was concealed in some flowers. The contents of the box needs to stay put until Christmas or everything would be ruined.

Barry was convinced he found the perfect one. It was simple and classy like Cisco but with some sparkle yet inconspicuous. It wasn't flashy or obviously obnoxious so people could believe it was a friendship piece or a heirloom.  
When it came to their relationship, Barry and Cisco kept it dialed down while being cute in a way that could pass for being platonic if you didn't analyze it too much.

Christmas Eve, the apartment   
Both men are in cold sweats, nervous as all hell and the other person knew because of the link.  
They're under the tree, everyone there (except Wally,Caitlin and Ronnie) doing the gift exchange. After three sock plies and tons of sweaters later, they finally swap boxes with each other. “Open yours first.” “No You!” Giggling, they opened the boxes at the same time. Barry looked at his gift first, a ring with a lightning bolt in the middle. “Cisco how sweet, but I think you should probably open mine too.” Cisco opens the leather box, revealing another ring with the constellations Orion and Andromeda mapped out along the metal, and an inscription on the inside in Latin, “et adsumam vos mihi in astra.” Roughly translating to, “I choose you even within the stars/ I will take you to the stars.” At this point everyone is here and sobbing because it's so beautiful and Barry and Cisco slip the rings on the other. “With this ring, I thee wed your adorkable behind.” “With this ring, I thee wed myself to my Aphrodite.” “You corny dork I love you so much.” “Well I love you more, always Barry.” And for the moment, everything is right. 


End file.
